


Walls Cannot Keep

by SkyEverett



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Berlin Wall, Blink and you'll miss Germania, Brothers, Gen, Post-World War II, Reunions, War is over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyEverett/pseuds/SkyEverett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany has waited since the end of the second Great War for the Berlin Wall to come down.  But when it does, will his brother still be the chipper, narcissistic idiot that Germany knew him as...or will he be broken beyond compare?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walls Cannot Keep

 There he was.  
  
He had begun to believe that when it came down, he would only see Russia on the other side with a cold smile on his face, and no one standing beside him.  After the second Great War, he thought that his brother would slowly, under Russia’s abuse and frozen anger, cease to exist in the dull world known as Soviet Germany.  
  
But as the first chunks of the Berlin Wall came tumbling down, Germany saw a patch of strikingly white hair, and a wild hope seized his heart.  For all he knew, Russia could be tricking him, waiting to see what his reaction would be when he saw not his brother, happy and alive, but the broken bloodied form of—  
  
 _Stop it.  I refuse to think of such a possibility.  Gilbert is **alive.**   I would know if my own brother ceased to exist.  Just because he isn’t a nation anymore doesn’t mean that he has to disappear…_  
  
Soon others began to murmur as the wall bent to reveal more and more of Russia’s former territory.  
  
 _“Was glauben Sie, wir werden sehen?”  
  
“Ich weiß nicht.  Vielleicht nicht alle Geschichten wahr.”  
  
“Sie sind.”  
  
“Die andere Seite sollte wüst werde.  Kahl.  Nichts mehr.”  
  
“Nein,”_ denied Germany.  There must be  _something_  on the other side.  Russia was mentally unhealthy, but he was an Ally.  He had to bend to their rules.  
  
With an almighty  _crash,_  the final piece separated from the wall and came tumbling to the ground at Germany’s feet, creating a pathway.    
  
And there he was.  
  
Whole, alive.  Russia stood on his right, watching his charge emotionlessly to see what would happen.  Prussia looked uncertain as he stared at the remains of the wall and at his people, waiting on the other side.  The November wind whipped around, making his scarf fly about his face.  His cheeks were red with cold, and his hands were shoved into his pockets.    
  
For one moment no one moved.  Crowds of people waited behind Germany, gazing in awe at the bleak landscape of Russia’s making.  Prussia’s red eyes reflected despair, pain, loss, and even grief, and Germany wondered at what horrors he had gone through.  Head slightly bowed, he stepped forward and over the rubble of the wall—the line between the two—that had given them both so much hell.  
  
“Gilbert?” whispered Germany, a thousand emotions boiling inside him.  
  
Prussia slowly looked up at his brother and met his gaze.  For once, Germany knew it wasn’t cool or hard.    
  
Then his empty eyes brightened and a half-grin lit up his face.  “Hey, West.”  
  
No longer able to control himself, Germany threw himself into Prussia’s arms.   _“Brüder,”_  he gasped, his eyes filling with tears.  “You  _idiot.”_  
  
 _“Ja.”_  Prussia’s voice was shaking as he returned the embrace.  “Good to see you too, Ludwig.”  
  
Cheers erupted from the Western Germans as beers were opened, toasts were given, hugs and tears shared all around.  Prussia was clinging to Germany, completely unable to “keep his cool” and Germany was clinging right back.  Germany knew right then that the bond he shared with Prussia could never be broken, that nothing would ever be able to keep them apart in the end.  As long as Prussia was right by his side for the rest of his life—even if he didn’t have a country to watch over—he would always feel happy.  Always.  
  
 _“Ну тогда.”_  
  
Germany was surprised that he even heard it among the cheers and celebrations of the German people.  But it was those two words that made Germany look past the wall and at the Russian still standing on the other side.  The only nation in the world that had always been lonely.    
  
Thinking that no one had been watching, Russia had let down his mask, revealing an expression of wistfulness and longing as he gazed upon the two brothers reunited.  His purple optics didn’t look threatening, they looked sad.  Helpless.  About to cry.   
  
Screaming out  _“I want family like that.”_  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Russia blinked at Germany’s statement and met his gaze.  They held each other like that for about half a minute, then Russia gave a brisk nod and strode away into the distance.  Soon the snow and the winds had hidden his retreating figure.  But Germany knew one thing for sure now: the worst was over.  Whatever the two brothers would face now, they would cross that bridge when they got to it.  The thought made Germany smile, and he held his brother tighter.  


* * *

A few paces away a tall man with long blond hair leaned against the remains of the wall.  His kind blue eyes watched the celebration with the utmost warmth.   _“Walls stand if the people continue to stand,”_  he whispered.   _“Once people try to destroy the wall, the wall immediately falls.  Congratulations, my sons.”_  
  
 _“Your despair has ended.”_

**Author's Note:**

> So, the Berlin Wall! I'm a fanfic writer, I'd be a horrible person if I didn't write something cute to commemorate Germany and Prussia's reunion!
> 
> Also, did you like the Germania cameo at the end? The quote isn't mine, it comes from askhetaliaancient on tumblr. You should check it out!
> 
> Translations:  
> German people talking:  
> "What do you suppose we'll see?"  
> "I don't know. Maybe not all of the stories are true."  
> "They are."  
> "The other side should be desolate. Bare. Nothing left."  
> "No."
> 
> Russia:  
> "Well then."


End file.
